Just another day
by placebo5
Summary: Following on the morning after the heist in the first film. Rated M for later chapters maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. St. Trinians and all the characters associated belong to their rightful owners. **  
** Warning: This fic contains some mild swearing and a little femslash. If you're someone who gets offended by either then don't read it, simple :).**

**Authors note: This is my first crack at writing a fanfic so please be gentle with me. I will take any form of feedback whether it be good or bad as long as you're not rude about it. Thanks :)**

Exhausted. That's how Annabelle felt. It was the morning after a long night (and early morning) of partying to celebrate the success of the heist. She had been asleep since the early hours of the morning after passing out around 2am. Annabelle now felt like a true St. Trinian with the hangover to prove it. Groaning and rolling over onto her back, Annabelle slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the light beginning to burn her tired eyes.

_Jeez where the hell am I?_ Thought Annabelle as her eyes came into focus on the ceiling above her.

_Well least I ended up in a bed and my own bed for that matter...phew. _

Sitting up in bed she continued to survey the room noticing how eerily quiet it was with the usual sounds of chaos replaced by the sounds of light snoring. Hell even the geeks were crashed out with Polly slumped over a desk with a slight keyboard indentation covering part of her face. The stock market would be safe for today at least.

Getting out of bed and stumbling to the door Annabelle went off in search of coffee, hoping to try and make herself feel abit more human. Smelling a slight hint of it in the air she turned to go and find the source of the increasingly strong smell down the corridor. Stepping over numerous sleeping bodies along the way she came to a stop outside the dining hall and stepped quietly inside. Looking up she catches a glimpse of someone sitting at one of the long table's cup in hand reading a magazine. Going unnoticed, Annabelle allows herself to watch the lone individual for a while. She rakes her eyes slowly up taking in a pair of long legs, short skirt and tight white shirt settling on the porcelain skin of the persons face. Well more specifically the fullest set of ruby red lips she's ever seen. Annabelle sighs.

_God even after a heavy night she still looks stunning….I'm so whipped!_

She doesn't know how long she's felt like this but it certainly didn't happen over night that was for sure. How can someone go from being mildly annoying and intimidating in a bad way to being mildly annoying and intimidating in a good way that made her weak at the knees? Annabelle's drawn out of her thoughts by a husky voice.

"So are you just gonna stand there staring at me or you gonna sit down?"

_Busted! God I'm such an idiot!_ Annabelle couldn't stop the blush that was quickly spreading over her cheeks. She seriously hopes that it isn't noticed. She quickly replies unable to hide her embarrassment in her voice at being caught out.

"Hey! I was not staring….I'm just feeling a little slow this morning... I've got a terrible headache"

She illustrates this with a frown whilst the other occupant knowingly smirks back.

"Riiiiight…yeah consuming copious amounts of booze will do that to you _Fritton_. Enjoy yourself last night did you?"

Annabelle goes to sit opposite relived that the subject was being changed.

"Yes...I think. Last nights events are still kind of fuzzy, I can't seem to remember much." Annabelle groans.

"Ahhh…so you don't remember asking me to do body shots with you then with the 60% trinkski?"

Mortified with eyes wide Annabelle proceeds to choke on her freshly poured cup of coffee.

_Please tell me I didn't. Please no!_

Throwing her head back the other girl lets out a loud husky laugh unable to contain her serious composure any longer.

Annabelle finally manages to find her voice.

"I DID WHAT?"

After calming down slightly the older girl replied. "Relax _belle_ I was only yanking your chain. God your so easy to wind up, I just couldn't resist sorry. You should have seen your face though. Priceless!"

Breathing a sigh of relief at not making a tit of herself last night in front of the object of her affections Annabelle then narrows her eyes at the girl trying to look angry. Yeah she might be hot but this girl could be really irritating at the same time.

_She's such a wind up. Think I just came to this school solely to amuse her. Starting off with running around the school naked a few months back…grrr._

The look of annoyance doesn't last; it's always hard to stay annoyed at her for too long these days. She returns the sultry smirk being aimed at her with her own smirk.

"Your mean... I don't like you anymore. I'm never gonna drink again if this is how you treat me. Picking on me". Annabelle says trying to frown again but ending up laughing.

"Whatever you love it really". Another flirty smirk from comes from the other side of the table.

_What a tease. No wonder Flash finds her so alluring. Saying that…I bet he'd shag anything with a pulse. He's probably only still around because he see's getting her as a challenge but she's yet to give in. I still haven't worked out if she likes him or not, she has had a few opportunities to though. Hmm I should really pay attention to the conversation…_

Annabelle just rolls her eyes and laughs unable to think of anything to say immediately that wouldn't make her sound like an idiot. After a few minutes of silence looking at her cup, Annabelle casts her eyes up to the girl still looking amused and pleased with herself whilst flicking through the discarded magazine on the table.

"You're an evil woman Kelly Jones" Annabelle giggles, her hangover starting to dull with the addition of coffee.

This time it's Kelly who decides not to say anything, her dark eyes sparkling with amusement.

They sit in silence for another few minutes until it is broken by the first lot of hung over students entering the dining hall moaning and groaning about how ill they all felt. It was good whilst it lasted; quiet moments at St. Trinians were rare.

**Well thanks for reading. I know it was short but if you dont mind where is going then I promise that the next chapter will be longer. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be but i've got at least another chapter planned with kellys pov. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly's pov.

With the first rays of sunshine spilling through the curtains, Kelly begins to wake up. Sitting up she looks around her room assessing the damage after last night's party.

_Slight headache, check. No random in the bed beside me, check._ Kelly sighs with relief.

Maybe she didn't drink as much as she thought. Cutting her eyes to the bedside table next to her she eyes the half empty bottle of whiskey.

_Maybe not... Hmm I must be finally getting used to these late night heavy drinking sessions after all. Go me!_

It was Kelly's final year so it was about time her body had gotten used to it.

Getting out of her bed she goes to the mirror. Smiling Kelly looks at her reflection.

_Not bad. Nothing a bit of make up and a cup of coffee wouldn't fix. _

Turning and going into her personal bathroom (one of the many perks of being head girl) she has a quick wash and gets dressed into a clean uniform. Once completed Kelly sets off to do a quick assessment of the school and to grab that much needed coffee.

The halls were unusually quiet. Kelly checks her watch.

_9am, hmm still too early for the majority of the school. _

Kelly had no doubt that she wasn't the only one awake; the other few must just be making themselves scarce that's all. Continuing down one of the many corridors of St. Trinian's, Kelly passes by one of the seemly deserted class rooms. Stopping abruptly she turns to peer inside after spotting two students asleep inside.

_Wait is that….. Is that Taylor and Andrea? Whoa had hell suddenly frozen over._ Kelly muses.

It was rare to see this two together let alone slumped over a couch in a deserted classroom with one another.

_Wow the heist must have really brought them closer together. _

How closer together Kelly didn't really know. Not noticing the suspicious tell tale smudges of Andrea's dark lipstick and unusual dark marks on Taylors face, Kelly once again sets off down the corridor thinking to herself once more.

_No wonder I didn't see them much last night. Hmm…they must be working out a temporary truce between their gangs. _

Frowning to herself she did remember seeing their subordinates a few times over the course of the night and at one point had to fix them with the classic Kelly Jones trademark intimidating death stare to get them to behave themselves for at least the night. Hell even the usually mouthy Bianca looked a bit scared, lowering her fist inches away from pummelling into Zoe's face. They were definitely going to be a hand full next year going into the six form.

Continuing down the corridor, Kelly's thoughts begin to drift to the events of last night.

* * *

The party was in full swing with the alcohol flowing and the music playing at full blast. Kelly was doing her usual walk about, bottle of beer in hand watching her fellow students to make sure that they were doing alright. The first years were all over the place dancing like they were all on the biggest sugar high whilst Celia and her gang seemed to be on a totally different high slumped all over the various couches and chairs on the edge of the room.

Looking towards the corner Kelly spots the Posh Totty lot with a group of attractive boys. She decides to let this slide this time; they did after all help to win the school challenge which ended up being a successful distraction to the real plan of theft. As long as they behaved themselves and followed the golden rule of making sure the boys were gone by the morning she would be happy, it is a school at the end of the day no matter how dysfunctional it was. After a final glance at Chelsea making out with some nice looking lad, Kelly decides to move on.

Passing into the next room her gaze falls onto Annabelle stood with Polly and the other geeks. Smiling to herself she decides to get closer to the group to eavesdrop on their animated conversation.

_I wonder what there talking about with Annabelle_. Kelly thought curiously whilst quietly moving closer being careful not to be noticed.

"Nah Annabelle don't listen to her its all about the Xbox 360, she doesn't know what's she's talking about saying all that crap about the PS3. Yeah it may have blue ray but it hasn't had a decent game out on it in ages and don't even get me started about that little big planet shit" Polly exclaimed.

Annabelle looked completely confused and slightly scared by the geek's passionate rant about the latest tech that she honestly didn't have a clue about. Trying to sound like she knew something about what they were on about Annabelle replies.

"Erm to be honest I pretty much prefer a Nintendo wii myself, there's some really fun games on there"

Silence and shock fell upon the group. Kelly's eyes widened as well.

_Oh no she didn't just say that did she? Poor Annabelle, get out of there quickly! _

Kelly holds her breath watching as Polly's face grows increasingly redder. Even Kelly knew about this taboo topic and avoided doing or saying anything game related with the geeks, it was far too dangerous and scary. Kelly has been witness to one too many times to the gangs online gaming sessions which always ended up in huge slanging matches over little plastic headsets between them and groups of 10 year old American boys whining about how they were being cheated. They did play like a group of professionals though; anyone would have to be stupid to take them on.

Kelly shudders. _Never again._ She thinks.

Finally sensing that she might have said the wrong thing Annabelle makes an excuse and quickly stumbles away leaving the geeks to squabble amongst themselves.

_Smart move Annabelle. _

Kelly's eyes continued to follow the girl who had currently stopped to pick up a new drink. She seemed to scan the crowd whilst taking a long sip of her drink but evidently not finding what she was looking for by the frown on her face. Not letting it faze her she carries on moving to join in with the some of the first years crazy dancing. Kelly watches the twin's little smiles beaming up at the tall girl and then proceeds to swing off Annabelle's arm in some sort of weird dancing style.

_Cute._ Kelly can't help the smile the forms on her face whilst admiring the other girl.

God how much had Annabelle changed since arriving here a few months back. She had transformed into a true St. Trinian with a slight attitude to match. I guess knocking out the girl who used to bully you could have that empowering effect too. She looked and acted completely different to her former self.

_Well she still had her odd moments…plus she's still so easy to wind up._ Kelly laughs quietly.

Thinking to herself, Kelly can't help but feel she was slightly being avoided by the girl this evening. However she supposed she was keeping a low profile as well what with trying to avoid Flash too.

It wasn't that she didn't like the guy it was just that she didn't really see the point. Where's the fun without any chase, he was practically mooning over her every time she saw him. I guess it was true, you only want what you can't have and she could have him if she ever felt like it. There was no challenge to get her heart racing with him. Kelly wanted more and he certainly wasn't the person to give it to her. Still she had to keep him sweet, he was good for business after all, and who else was going to shift all the dodgy gear on the black market for them.

* * *

Snapping back to the present, Kelly sits down at the table with her hot cup of coffee. Picking up a discarded magazine Kelly looks at the cover.

_Hmm must be one of Taylors. I have at least 20mins before the rest of the school stirs, couldn't hurt to catch up on the weekly celebrity trash._

Opening the magazine she begins to flick through looking at mostly the pictures than the text. It's not long though before she can feel someone watching her. She wouldn't get that far as head girl without knowing when she was being watched what with the amount of pranks going on and stuff. With her eyes fixed to the magazine Kelly chances a look, her eyes settling on non other than Annabelle Fritton. Thinking that she might have broken the rouse, Kelly however begins to notice that the girls stare had not broken and was looking rather dazed or…

_Either Annabelle's checking me out or all that alcohol she consumed last night has pickled her brain. Most probably the second…bless her._

She uses this moment to look at Annabelle taking in her slightly messy appearance. She was still wearing yesterday's uniform albeit looking little worst for wear. Her shoe and tights were missing revealing a pair of long pale white legs under the regulation St. Trinian's Posh Totty short skirt. Her shirt was slightly creased and her tie was no where to be seen but overall she still looked good despite the obvious hangover.

_Even after a long night she still looks rather cute…hmm wait, what?_ Kelly frowns but then shrugs her shoulders sensing an opportunity to tease the other girl.

"So are you just gonna stand there staring at me or you gonna sit down?

Kelly watches as Annabelle snaps out of her daze, her face turning a bright shade of pink.

_Ha ha brilliant. Remember Kelly play it cool, less goofy smile and more sultry smirk. Always works a treat to fluster anyone up no matter what the gender._

"Hey! I was not staring…I'm just feeling a little slow this morning…I've got a terrible headache". Annabelle says embarrassingly whilst trying to look unhappy.

"Riiiiight…yeah consuming copious amounts of booze will do that to you _Fritton_. Enjoy yourself last night did you?"

_This is just too easy. I'll let her think that I've let her off then…_

"Yes…I think. Last nights events are still kind of fuzzy, I can't seem to remember much". Annabelle groans whilst taking a seat.

_Think fast Jones….I know. Ha ha this is going to be soo funny!_

"Ahhh…so you don't remember asking me to do body shots with you then with the 60% trinkski?"

Kelly watches with satisfaction as Annabelle's whole face changes to a look of pure horror and embarrassment whilst her newly poured coffee is chocked on. Unable to contain her serious expression any longer, Kelly throws her head back and laughs.

_Oh my god that was just too good. Where's a camera when you need one? I should really let the poor girl off though._

Annabelle manages to find her voice eventually. "I DID WHAT?"

Kelly manages to calm herself before replying. "Relax _belle_ I was only yanking your chain. God your so easy to wind up, I just couldn't resist sorry. You should have seen your face though. Priceless!"

She watches the sigh of the relief escape from the younger girl's lips as her face turns to look mildly annoyed. Kelly ponders.

_Would it really be that bad? I imagine it could be quite a laugh if there wasn't so many little kids about…I do have a reputation to hold up though._

She's snapped out of her thoughts by Annabelle smirking at her, the look of annoyance gone from her face.

"Your mean... I don't like you anymore. I'm never gonna drink again if this is how you treat me. Picking on me". Annabelle attempts to frown to illustrate this but fails and ends up laughing instead.

Kelly almost feels sorry for the poor girl if it wasn't for the fact she was distracted slightly by the other girl's choice of words.

_Aww Annabelle likes/liked me. She's such a joker, two can play that game._

Putting on one her best flirty smirks Kelly replies. "Whatever you love it really".

Looking down at the magazine Kelly fails to notice the dazed look on Annabelle's face and the slight blush on the girl's cheeks.

_I've still got it._ Kelly thinks smugly to herself. She looks up to see Annabelle speak.

"You're an evil woman Kelly Jones". The younger girl replies with a giggle on the end.

_I know. I know. I just can help it with you._ Amusement sparkles in her eyes at the thought.

Kelly continues to flick through the magazine enjoying the comfortable silence between the two of them, unaware that her heart was beginning to settle down from her brief interaction with Annabelle. It's not long however till the silence is broken and they find themselves no longer alone as groups of girls start to spill in, all looking a tad worse for wear. Anyone would have thought some form of apocalypse had happened however this was the norm for the morning after a party at St. Trinian's.

_Duty calls. _Kelly thinks, unable to stop the inward sigh as she gazes at the other girl.

* * *

**Longer this time. Hope you liked it. Thoughts anyone?**


End file.
